Communist Party of Tabi'atstan
The Communist Party of Tabi'atstan (CPT) is the founding and ruling party of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan. The CPT is the only legal party in the USSRT, and has a monopoly on political power in the country, with its powers enshrined in the 2003 Constitution of the USSRT. The CPT is organised around the principle of democratic centralism, which revolves around the idea of open discussion regarding policy issues whilst maintaining unity within the party. The highest body of the CPT is the Congress, which convenes every five years. When the Congress is not in session, the Central Committee is the highest ruling body of the party, but since the Central Committee normally only meets around once a year, the majority of duties and responsibilities are handed over to the Politburo. The leader of the party holds the offices of General Secretary, Chairman of the Defence Council of Tabi'atstan, and President of the USSRT. History Write the first section of your page here. Governance Collective leadership Write the second section of your page here. Cult of personality Democratic centralism The organisational principle of the CPT is democratic centralism, which is based on the two principles of democracy and centralism. Organisation Congress The Congress of the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan is the highest organ of the party, and is the party's main decision-making body. Historically, the timing of its convocations have been erratic, ranging from being an annual event during the 1920s and 1930s to there being no congresses held between 1939 and 1956. Since the death of Lyudin, it normally meets every five years, with the Central Committee taking over its role of ruling the party between each congress. The congress is charged with electing the Central Committee, electing the Central Committee for Discipline Inspection (CCDI), examining the report of the outgoing Central Committee, examining the report of the outgoing CCDI, discussing and enacting party policy, and revising the party constitution. Central Committee The Central Committee of the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan is the de facto highest organ of the party when the Congress is not in session. It is responsible for electing the the general secretary of the Central Committee, the Politburo, the Politburo Standing Committee (PSC), and the Central National Security Commission (CNSC). Apart from this, the Central Committee also elects several departments, bureaus, central leading groups and other institutions during its first plenum. In addition, the Higher Party School of Marxism-Leninism comes directly under the Central Committee. Central Committee for Discipline Inspection The Central Committee for Discipline Inspection (CCDI) is responsible for enforcing the internal rules of the party and combating corruption. Central Committee apparatus General Secretary As per the party constitution, the General Secretary must be a member of the Politburo Standing Committee. The General Secretary of the party presides over the work of the Secretariat and convenes meetings of the Politburo and Politburo Standing Committee. Politburo The Politburo is the 30-member organisation that is the highest decision making body in the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan when the Central Committee and the Congress are not in session. As such, under normal circumstances, it is the most powerful organisation in the country, and essentially sets policy for the rest of the Tabi'atstani government and the communist party. Since the election of Louis Chan as President of the USSRT and General Secretary of the Party however, power has increasingly been centered around Chan rather than bureaucratic organisations. The Politburo Standing Committee is the party's highest decision-making organ when the Politburo, the Central Committee and the National Congress are not in session, and is meant to meet at least once per week. Secretariat Lower-level organisations At the grassroots level, many directors and members of communal neighbourhood committees are members of the CPT, and these committees often help distribute CPT leaflets and other materials. Members Young Communist League The Young Communist League of Tabi'atstan, sometimes known as the Komsomol, is the youth wing of the CPT. It acts under the leadership of the Central Committee of the CPT and is closely modelled on the structure of the CPT. To become a member, one must be between fourteen to twenty-five years of age, with those under fourteen instead joining the Leonid Ushakov Pioneer Organisation, itself under the YCL. The YCL is responsible for indoctrinating youths in Tabi'atstan in communist ideology, and also acts as an assistant and reserve force for the party. Symbols Ideology Party-to-party relations The Communist Party of Tabi'atstan is a participant in the International Meeting of Communist and Workers' Parties and the International Communist Seminar. Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Politics of Tabi'atstan